Coincidence or Destiny
by Macchiato Chwang
Summary: I know time will answer everything. Time will reveal all but when it's come to me i can't face all. It's me the one who very exicited with our meeting. It's me the one who hoping you become my destiny


Cast :

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

_I know time will answer everything... Time will reveal all but when it's come to me i can't face all_

_It's me the one who very exicited with our meeting_

_It's me the one who hoping you become my fate_

_..._

Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya lincah membuka satu persatu akun media sosialnya. Sesekali bibir mungilnya tersenyum saat membaca postingan lalu meninggalkan beberapa kalimat sebagai komentar. Bukan dia bukan mengomentari postingan mengenai dirinya ataupun temannya. Dia membaca postingan tentang Richard Park salah satu member dari grup Cloud Nine boy grup yang populer saat ini. Baekhyun menjadi fans Cloud Nine sejak enam tahun lalu dan Richard adalah biasnya sejak awal. Lelaki mungil itu termenung namun bibirnya masih mengulas senyum saat dimana pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana dia mengenal Cloud Nine dan jatuh untuk Richard.

Awalnya dia memilih Richard sebagai biasnya karena kemampuan rapnya namun setelah setahun berlalu dia semakin menemukan banyak alasan untuk mengagumi sosok tinggi tersebut. Sekarang setelah enam tahun ia justru tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa ia mengagumi Richard. Clasic terlalu banyak hingga tidak satupun alasan dapat memuaskan hatinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh terlalu dalam untuk lelaki tersebut. Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal secara langsung, seseorang yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia temui dalam hidupnya, ya Richard hanya ada dalam fantasinya meskipun orang tersebut memang benar-benar ada di dunia ini tapi dia tidak akan ada dalam kehidupan nyata seorang Byun Baekhyun..

"Yah baekhyun-ah apa yang kau lalukan??" Seorang senior berteriak memanggilnya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dia menoleh sebentar lalu dengan cepat menjawab.

"Oh hyung tunggu sebentar." lelaki bersurai blonde tersebut menutup akun sosial medianya dan bergegas menghampiri senior yang memanggilnya.

"Baek, cepat antarkan pesanan ini ke table 20. Tamu kita masih banyak Baek jangan hanya sibuk dengan Richardmu."

"Mianhae hyung aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menampilkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kalimat itu Baek?? Cepat antarkan pesanannya dulu!!"

"Nde hyung." Baekhyun dengan cepat mengantarkan makanan tersebut menampilkan senyum menawan saat sampai didepan tamu dan mempersilahkan menikmati hidangan.

Baekhyun bekerja part time di cafe milik Minseok dua tahun belakangan ini. Minseok senior berpipi chuby sekaligus pemilik cafe yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sosok yang berbaik hati memberikan pekerjaan kepadanya.

Baekhyun sadar dirinya bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki segalanya, karena itu saat memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul Baekhyun juga mencari part time job. Ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan merepotkan keluarganya di Busan. Baekhyun bukan orang asli Seoul.

Baekhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya kemudian menghembuskan napas lega. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu bekerjanya sudah selesai..

"Minseok hyung ini sudah pukul sebelas jadi." Baekhyun ragu-ragu mengutarakan maksudnya

"Tentu baek kau boleh pulang. Ah makanlah dulu sebelum pulang." Minseok yang paham maksud Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak surai blonde tersebut.

"Gumawo hyung dan berhentilah mengacak rambutku hyung, aish aku tidak tampan lagi." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sementara Minseok menjitak kening Baekhyun sebagai balasan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah Baek, kau tidak akan jadi pulang jika kita terus berbicara."

"Hehehehe bye hyung." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sebelum berjalan pulang.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat notifikasi dari akun linenya yang lain. Baekhyun memiliki dua akun, yang pertama dia gunakan hanya untuk hobinya namun teman-temannya seringkali memprotes postingan Baekhyun yang hanya berisi tentang Richard karena itu ia memutuskan membuat akun keduanya untuk orang-orang yang dia kenal. Baekhyun memutuskan membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya. Pesan dari real_pcy nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

_real_pcy_

_'Hai boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"_

Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir apakah dia harus membalas pesan tersebut atau mengabaikannya. Menurutnya orang tersebut sedikit aneh tidak biasanya seseorang langsung meminta nomor ponsel tahap pertama biasanya berupa perkenalan bukan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu nanti saja dia memikirkannya. Entah kenapa pesan tersebut terus mengganggu pikirannya biasanya ia akan mengabaikan pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya tapi kali ini dia merasa ragu. Tanpa sadar bibir mungil Baekhyun terus menggumamkan nama akun tersebut.

_real_pcy_

_real_pcy_

_real_pcy_

TBC


End file.
